


Between a Rock and a Hard Place

by DJ_Ethan



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Genderbend, Genderbent Steven, NSFW, Rule 63, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 00:36:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12158025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJ_Ethan/pseuds/DJ_Ethan
Summary: Fem!Steven manages to find Brendan when he's free.And then things get sexy.Shameless smut ahoy.





	Between a Rock and a Hard Place

**Author's Note:**

> Done for a small trade for http://satrinameno.tumblr.com/!  
> They love them some Fem!Steven (and Steven in general), and Fem Steven is pretty hot, so I can't say no to this.  
> Been itching to write some smut, anyway.  
> This may be a problem.

Brendan was exhausted. That whole day, he had been walking, hiking through Hoenn, trying his best to cover as much ground as he could in as little time as possible. The professor had given him the goal of filling up his Pokedex, after all, so now that he was the region's champion, he figured he might as well take care of that, next. It was a much larger goal, and more difficult at that, so he had to admit, it was probably smarter in hindsight to have put more effort into it before than earlier.

Settling on the side, Brendan made camp on the edge of the forrest, preparing to spend the night there and leave first thing in the morning to continue his quest.

"Still out there and trying to put yourself head first into work, huh, babe?" A familiar voice rang out from the silence as Brendan jumped in place.

Turning, he felt himself loosen up as he saw the source of his voice: his lover, the gorgeous Steven Stone.

"Jeez, Steven, you startled me," he admitted. She merely giggled sweetly in the way Brendan loved, and answered him.

:And what would you have done if it hadn't been me? Challenge me to a Pokemon battle?" She asked.

Walking up to her, Brendan embraced her, holding on tight to her soft, perfect body. "We both know how that'd end, dear," he told her.

She moaned softly. "Yeah, you'd kick anyone's ass with your Pokemon, for sure," she said, hugging him back.

The two had fallen for each other instantly. A textbook case of love at first sight. But with both of their paths constantly intertwining and dividing, they never had much of a chance to really make the next step they wanted to.

Until Brendan fought her at the Pokemon League, won, and confessed to her in his victory. Utterly taken, Steven was more than happy to accept his affection and the two officially became a couple. Plenty of people were jealous, after all, a "kid from the middle of nowhere" had managed to hook up with the gorgeous and popular Champion of the Hoenn region. But the two were truly happy with each other. From their battles, both side by side against Team Aqua and Magma and as rivals in the Pokemon League, to the simple ways they made each other feel, the two were perfect for each other.

A loud rumbling erupted from Brendan's stomach, causing him to blush. Steven looked at him curiously.

"Lemme guess, you didn't eat anything today  _again?_ " She asked.

"I guess I kinda forgot to stock up back at the last town," Brendan confessed, bashfully rubbing his head.

"Well, how about this. Instead of sleeping in the dirt, we fly over to the nearby town, visit a nice restaurant together for dinner, and then rent a room at the Pokemon center?"

_Well, it'd put me off track for a bit..._ Brendan thought.  _But..._

"Okay, we can do that," he agreed. "But only if we get a good dessert, you hear?"

Steven giggled and kissed her boyfriend. "You have such a sweet tooth, huh? Don't worry, I'll make sure you love the dessert."

* * *

 

Damn, was the dessert  _amazing._

He loved chocolate, he always had. Its unique flavor, it's multiple varieties, all of it. He could never tire of it.

So Steven, knowing her boyfriend, had got him some delicious chocolate cupcakes, which he devoured in seconds.

But when Steven revealed she had bought some chocolate frosting and stripped down to nothing but panties in the Pokemon center to frost her nipples with them, Brendan went fucking nuts. Licking the chocolate from her nipples, Brendan went from zero to a hundred in seconds, his dick growing hard with the thought of indulging in two of his favorite things in the world at the same time.

Steven herself loved the feeling. While she had been a bit apprehensive at first about covering her nipples with the sweet, it definitely paid off feeling her boyfriend suck and lick them spectacularly. Moaning, she blushed as Brendan orally assaulted her tits.

"I really should do this more for you, huh?" She asked. And if he was this excited with it, she definitely would try this again. Brendan let out a muffled sound, which she presumed to be a simple "yes" as he sucked on them. Steven looked down at his pants, which were not good at hiding the massive erection Brendan had from her. She had decided to help him out of it, his pants being off in moments, freeing his penis for her.

As Brendan finished licking the frosting on her, he licked her nipples, teasing them and sucking them slightly as if he was a child. But he had definitely noticed Steven removing his pants, and he stopped sucking to finish the job himself, removing his shirt and kissing his lover, in gratitude for her gift to him.

"Hey, you're willing for more, right?" He asked. He already knew her answer, though.

"Well,  _duh_ ," she said. "We can't just stop after you suck on my tits, after all." She kissed him, arms wrapped around him, and his around her.

"Well then," he started. "How about you put these beauties to good use?" he asked, a hand cupping her breast.

She smirked. "That's what I'm talking about."

Getting into a comfortable position on the bed, the two quickly got to business, taking off their remaining undergarments and getting into their favorite position. Brendan was smaller than her, so as she sat on his face, his cock only stood out to her breasts... making it the perfect opportunity for Steven to titty-fuck her boyfriend.

Steven cooed as she started to rub her breasts around the dick, lightly licking and teasing it with her tongue occasionally. Meanwhile, Brendan would be eating her out, making sure he got her nice and wet with his tongue and arousing her too. Brendan could feel the pressure from Steven wrapping her tits around his dick, and nearly came instantly he felt her tongue tease him. He retaliated by licking her vagina, doing his best to orally please her from what little he knew about cunnilingus. 

Steven loved it, however. Brendan was naturally gifted with his mouth, and he really gave good head. He told her he had never done it in person, that he had only seen it in porn videos before, but she somewhat doubted it because of how damn  _good_ he was at it. If he was this good at eating pussy, Steven had to wonder if his oral skill would carry over to sucking dick, too. Though it'd only be her dick he'd be allowed to suck, so it was only a hypothetical question. Regardless, Steven loved how well her boyfriend ate her pussy, and only hoped she could satisfy him equally through her own feminine features.

She hastened the speed she tit-fucked him, but before she knew it, Brendan had made her cum first with only his tongue, all while getting a titty-fuck from her. She had to admit, he was just  _that good_. She decided to get up, moving off his face, letting him breath after she came on him. When he had a few good breaths in, she kissed him again, placing her hands on his still-hard dick.

"I love it when you eat my pussy, babe," she told him, as she quietly and softly stroked his cock. "You still wanna cum, though, right?"

He nodded. "Can you get on your knees?"

She obeyed and placed her breasts again around his cock, still hard and throbbing. Tit-fucking him some more, Steven reveled as she got a full view of Brendan's cute face in pleasure. "You're so cute when you're like this, babe," she told him, before going down some more on him and adding her tongue as another variable, this time to stay.

Moaning, Brendan felt himself tensing up in his crotch. "Oh, Steven..." he moaned out. "I'm... I'm gonna..."

Steven only responded with faster and better-feeling movements. Within seconds, Brendan felt himself at his max. Groaning, he let the white jets of sperm eject from his dick, jumping into Steven's tongue as she licked and the rest of it landing on her breasts. Gathering his breath for a few, he looked up at the ceiling as he contemplated just how  _lucky_ he was.

Steven licked her lips seductively and kissed her boyfriend after she swallowed his load. She caressed his head, bringing him closer to her. Slowly, she rose up and went down on him, from her knees to soon laying on top of him, and him very easily able to enter her vagina.

Their kisses aroused him once again, awakening his dominant state. In seconds, he flipped Steven over to her back, leaving her panting and longing for him.

He didn't wait long to give her what she wanted.

Inserting himself in easily, Steven's pussy wrapped around Brendan as he thrust into her. She moaned, and Brendan couldn't help but stare as he breasts jiggled from him pounding her. He thrust in again and again, eyes never leaving her breasts as they bounced, and his ears filled with his lover's moans and yells as his own escaped from his mouth.

"Like that baby," Steven panted in-between his thrusts. "Just like that! That's just how I like it!"

Placing a hand on her tit, he grabbed it and started to suck on it as he did before, allowing his tongue to ravage it again as he fucked her.

"Oh! Oh Brendan, yes!" Steven moaned, not caring for any poor souls who could hear their lovemaking. "Oh baby, I'm cumming!"

He felt her tighten around him and her legs cross around him. Clearly, she didn't want him pulling out. Though he didn't plan on that, anyway. He hastened his thrusts and bucked his hips into his girlfriend, and ravaged the woman's cunt with his dick until she came.

Her orgasms were always a pleasure to watch, Brendan thought. From the way her toes curled, to her eyes rolling, to the cute noises she made, Brendan loved every second he could see it. He body was a sight to behold nude, and it in a state of pure physical pleasure made him even hornier.

With her orgasm, she collapsed on the bed, her breasts heaving along with her breath. She was in bliss from the aftermath.

Brendan, however, was still hard, and thinking of where to fuck her next.

As if reading his thoughts, Steven rolled over onto her stomach, and spread her buttcheeks apart in front of him.

"Hey... aren't you gonna do me here next?" She asked, giving him a loving look.

"I love you," Brendan said, as he dug his tongue into her ass without hesitation.

"I-I know!" She panted out, already loving the return of Brendan's skillful tongue, preparing her for the anal sex she proposed to him.

Brendan took his time preparing her anus, slowly but surely spreading it open with his tongue and eventually, his fingers. But he knew just his tongue was not going to be the main event. When it was ready, he grabbed his cock and rose up to position, and placed it right against her anus.

He placed his hands on her butt, keeping a firm grasp on them to keep them separated as he inserted himself into her. "Are you ready, Steven?" He asked.

She nodded and panted in response. It was enough for Brendan to put his cock inside her ass.

As it entered her, Steven howled in bliss and Brendan felt himself overtaken by a wave of pleasure himself. He let himself adjust to the feeling, and let Steven adjust as well. He didn't want to hurt his girlfriend doing anal, though Steven loved it, and practically asked of it every night. When he felt they were ready, he bucked his hips into Steven again, another yelp coming from her and a moan from him. He bucked again, more noise coming from them.

Eventually, the two set into a rhythm, his hips pounding against her ass, spread open by his cock. Feeling more confidant, Brendan slapped her ass lightly. Another small yelp came from her, but Brendan liked that noise. And he liked the sight of her ass rippling like that. He slapped it again, and the same happened. Soon, he worked it into their rhythm, and the two had become anal-obsessed sex freaks. And they were enjoying every minute of it.

Soon, Brendan felt himself nearing his limit. "S-Steven!" He groaned, holding in everything he could to warn her. "I'm, I'm gonna cum!"

Steven looked back at her boyfriend, getting off at his cute, pre-orgasm face. "Well then, cum!" she told him. "Cum whereever you want, babe!"

And so Brendan decided to do the least amount of effort and just cum inside of her. He let his load burst inside her ass, not holding anything back. He came, much deservedly, and collapsed onto the panting beauty he just nut in.

"That was the best dessert you could have gotten me, Steven," he panted into his girlfriend's ear. She responded by flipping him off her, with him now landing on his back next to her.

"What, the cupcakes, or the sex?" She asked.

"Why not both?" He responded. She only smiled and kissed him.

"I'm so happy we're together now, Brendan," she told him earnestly.

"Me too. I love you, Steven," he returned, kissing her and cuddling up close to his lover. Steven embraced him in return.

"And I love you," she told him. That night, they slept together better than they had in a long while.


End file.
